After School
by tvaddictforever
Summary: Stiles works for the FBI and is asked to run an office in Beacon Hills because of all the unsolved cases. but he may be in over his head.


Mieczyslaw (Stiles) Stilinski had always hated meetings with assistant directors ever since he joined the FBI six years ago. So sitting in the outer office waiting was absolute agony for the anxious young agent. This was his last day of work before going on a two week vacation to be in his best friend Scott McCall's wedding to Kira Yukimura as his best man. Getting summoned to the assistant director's office right before a vacation was either really good or really bad. Stiles sat thinking about every case he had worked recently to try to find any reason to be called here. All his current cases were either solved or handed off to other agents for further investigation so no loose ends there. His vacation was approved a month ago so that couldn't be a problem. He and his partner had a great relationship and all his coworkers liked him. Stiles couldn't find any reason to be called to this office today.

As Stiles tried to surmise the reasons for his summoning the secretary called his name, "Agent Stilinski? The assistant director will see you now." Giving his signature smile Stiles entered the office to finally answer the burning questions. As he crossed through the doorway he saw Assistant Director Mark Simmons sitting behind a large mahogany desk in the center of the room reading a large file. The walls were lined with commendations and photos of Simmons with generals, presidents, and foreign dignitaries. Shelves lined one wall and on them were laws books, criminal studies, and other important literature. Stiles walked up to the desk and stood there for a minute before the assistant director looked up. "Have a seat, Agent Stilinski." the director looked up from the file as Stiles sat down. "How do you pronounce your first name? Is it polish?"

After a moment Stiles recovered from the odd and unexpected questions. "It's Mieczysław but everyone calls me Stiles and yes it is Polish. My mother's father's name. He was a great father." After a slight pause "Sir, why am I here?"

"Please call me Mark. You're not in trouble, Stiles. This is actually a promotion of sorts. I hear your fiance is pregnant. Congratulations. Also you both grew up in Beacon Hills, California?"

"Yes we did." Stiles had no idea where this was going.

"So I'm assuming you know about the weird murders, attacks, crimes, and all around lack of small town peacefulness. We had an agent go almost a decade ago to find out if the sheriff was capable of solving the crimes. But he ended up defending the sheriff against the review board. It has only gotten worse since the then. While the agent was there he was attacked in his own home, but still no solution. There was always a couple of anonymous tips or witnesses that we don't know about. So many unsolved cases that need to be solved. No town should have that many loose ends. So the bureau is thinking about putting a small office there to the help the Sheriff's Department and solve the cold cases. I think that maybe since you grew up there and this would need your kind of investigating you may be a great choice for the head of the office. I've looked through your life, Stiles, and I see a lot of awards and accommodations. You work well with pretty much anyone and have never had a complaint from a local PD or sheriff anywhere. You are a model agent which is surprising after reading your high school records. ADHD, sarcastic, and one teacher said and I quote, 'Has potential, but is too darn smart to actually act on it.' College was better but still not awesome. But as soon as you entered Quantico you were the best of the best. Expert marksmanship, amazing mind for law, solving cases is out of this world, and finally interrogation. You got our most seasoned agents stumbling over their words a little. After talking to a lot of people I want to offer you the position of the head of our Beacon Hills office." Simmons smiled genuinely awaiting for a response to his offer. After a few moments Stiles responded.

"Sir, I think there are a few things you need to know before I can give you an answer." At the assistant director's nod Stiles continued his long explanation. "My father was the sheriff at the time of the other agent's visit. Also I know Agent McCall. His son is my best friend since third grade. I am some of those unknown witnesses and I gave a lot of anonymous tips. My father wanted to keep my name out of the official reports so the count wouldn't want me to testify. Scott McCall and I always seemed to get into trouble and stumble into some investigation. I saw my dad help people and solve crime it made me want to do some. It's true I have a lot of friends and connections there, but that also brings a lot of baggage. I consider myself a friend of the current sheriff and would be able to work together easily." Simmons studied the agent carefully for several minutes then smiled a long grin.

"Thank you for telling me the whole truth. I knew most of what you told me. You could have left all the all the personal stuff out and just accepted the job, but you showed character by telling everything. I still want you to take the job."

Stiles smiled and thought for a couple minutes. "Can I have a few days to talk to my fiance? With the baby on the way this also involves her."

"Of course. You have week. I know you will be on vacation but think about it and call me with your answer." Simmons pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back. "This is my cell number call anytime with your answer or if you have any questions. Also you have the rest of the day off. Go home talk to your girl. Go to Scott's wedding and think about the offer." Stiles and Simmons both stood and shook hands with smiles all around. They said their goodbyes and Stiles left the office with a lot to think about. He walked back to his office on autopilot. Lydia wanted to move back to Beacon Hills to raise their child so she would be all for the new position. He entered his the office he shared with his partner and saw his partner looking up at him questioningly. "How was the meeting?"

"He offered me a promotion." Stiles started matter-a-factly. "In my hometown. Head of an office." Stiles had been partner with Jake Reilly for four years now and considered him to be his best friend besides Scott. They had been through a lot. Jake's wife was attacked outside the hospital that she worked at about a year ago. She hadn't worked since. The hospital brought back the memories. Jake had been thinking of transferring to help his wife. Maybe he could take Jake with him to the new job. "I have a week to decide."

Jake thought for a few moment and said. "Take the job. Good for your career and family. Win-win." Everything was generally black or white to Jake. It was his best quality. You never had to worry about his stand on anything it followed the law and morality. If you ask what Jake thought he would give you his opinion. He reminded Stiles of Scott. Always standing for what they believed in and never moving. They helped temper Stiles' "save at all cost' and "justice by law or himself' attitudes. Jake was a great agent and the only thing holding him back from advancing was his wife's job. But now that was all up in the air.

Stiles smiled, "Would you want to come with me?" Jake got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'd have to talk to Gwen, but I think we would. If the director lets you take people with you that is. Gwen loves small towns."

"Our vacation just started so I need to call Lydia and see if she wants to leave tonight." Stiles and Jake gathered their stuff and headed to the parking garage. "Hey. What are your plans for the next two weeks? You never told me." Stiles had a plan forming if they didn't have plans.

"Stay at home and do nothing. Gwen has had too much excitement this last couple months for a lifetime. We need quiet time." Stiles smiled and started his plan.

"Why don't you and Gwen come to Beacon Hills with us. I have a house with plenty of room. Lydia and Gwen haven't been able to spend time together in a while and I need another driver. Lydia is a horrible driver. Your dogs are welcome too. My jeep has a big back and the hiking is awesome. Besides you'll live there soon." Stiles winked at Jake making him laugh.

"Are you saying me and my wife, our two dogs, your two dogs, the suitcases, and you two can fit?" Jake asked skeptically

"I rented a Uhaul and four dogs can fit in the back. Plus the jep is very roomy we can all fit I promise."

"You thought of everything didn't you? Well I actually think this could be good for Gwen. I'll ask when I get home. Did you ask Lydia if she okay with this?"

Stiles just laughed, "It was her idea. Said you two needed a vacation more than anyone ever. Dogs too. We will probably leave in a few hours so text soon. That way we can work everything out." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for now. Stiles jumped into his jeep and pulled out his phone


End file.
